1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device having a lid capable of opening or closing an opening of a case.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2013-175379 discloses an electronic device which includes a case provided with an opening, and a lid capable of taking an open state where the opening is exposed and a closed state where the opening is not exposed.